


棒球与保姆

by purplesheep22



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby Lamontagne, Baseball, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Spencer babysits Henry, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 字数：6000+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ临产时找Spencer来帮忙照顾Henry。但当Henry想要打棒球的时候，Spencer不得不打电话把Derek叫来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	棒球与保姆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baseball and Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125303) by [WakeUpDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming). 



> 作者的话：  
> 警官大人，我不是故意进犯罪心理这个圈的！也不是故意开始给这个新圈写文的！
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 小甜饼一枚~  
> 有点赶，如果有错还麻烦各位亲指出来。[眯眼笑]

 

       “你想要我做什么？！”

       “我不是想要你做什么，而是需要你，”JJ说道，“我临产的时候不能随便把Henry托付给别的什么人，他把我们请的所有保姆都骗得团团转。”

       “他也骗过我啊！”Spencer大声说道，“他上次告诉我只有在工作日，他才需要7:30就上床睡觉，于是我们看了两遍青蛙王子。整整两遍！你不能就这么把孩子托付给我。”

       JJ笑道：“是啊，实际上Henry跟我说他中途就睡着了。这理由乍听上去挺充分的，但你确实能跟小孩子相处得很好。”

       Spencer叹了口气：“我这辈子都得帮忙照顾Henry了，对吧？”

       JJ点点头：“绝对的。”

 

 

       八月中旬，JJ临产。湿热的夏天似乎连犯罪嫌疑人的活动都静止了。凌晨三点，Spencer正四仰八叉地睡在自家床上，他接到了电话。

       “这里是探员Reid，”他揉着眼睛坐起来，“出什么事了吗？”

       “Hey Spencer，”电话里传来Will慢吞吞的调子，“JJ开始阵痛了，宝宝快降生了，你能过来陪着Henry吗？”

       Spencer猛然清醒过来，边穿牛仔裤边说：“好的，当然，我十五分钟后到。”

       他拿上为了应对紧急案件准备的小旅行包，因为这种情况也差不了多少，感觉挺合适的，在十四分钟十八秒后到达Jareau与LaMontagne的小家。

       “我来啦！”Spencer冲他们招呼道，而JJ说道：“天呐，你终于来了，快把我送去医院来上一针麻醉，不然我真的要干掉什么人不可。”

       Spencer看了看Will，而后者正淡定地将手臂伸给JJ。

       “她对生孩子的具体操作部分特别不对付。”Will笑着解释，JJ闻言冲他勾起嘴角，翻了个白眼。

       “这完全是你的错，”JJ嘴上不饶人，但温柔地用头撞了撞Will的肩膀，“快去医院，不然她会在客厅地板上隆重登场的。”

       “呃，Henry在楼上吗？”Spencer问道，“你们想让我多久带他去医院？”

       “Henry睡得很熟，”JJ答道，“宝宝出生后我们会给你打电话的。我不太想打扰他休息。”

       Spencer朝他们笑了笑：“那我就在沙发上睡一会儿吧，要是Henry对明天做什么有要求的话，我会再跟你们联系。”

       “他挺喜欢街口那个公园，你可以……”JJ的神情突然从正常交流的兴趣盎然变成了痛苦的狰狞，“医院，现在，快！”Will忙扶着她从大门走了出去。

       Spencer上楼查看了一下Henry的情况，确保他好好的，然后在JJ家的沙发上恍恍惚惚地睡了过去。

 

 

       “Spencer叔叔，起床啦！”

       Spencer咕哝了几声。

       “Spencer叔叔，妈咪是不是正在生妹妹？”

       Spencer翻过身，看见Henry LaMontagne正睁着大眼睛透过厚实的金发盯着他，好奇的神色与JJ一模一样。

       “对，Henry，”Spencer坐起来，“你的妹妹就快来了，不过他们还没有打电话。”

       “他们现在在医院？”Henry接着问，爬上沙发，坐到Spencer身边，“爹地说我只可以在宝宝出生后才去医院看他们，因为妈咪会说我不应该听到的脏话。”

       Spencer笑起来：“对啊，你的妈妈正在生宝宝，而生宝宝会很疼，让人想说脏话，但是我觉得她是个超级英雄。”

       Henry爬上Spencer的大腿，双眼放光：“爹地也是这么说的！他也说妈咪是个超级英雄！”

       Spencer不太确定他是什么时候开始能与Henry舒服自在地偎在一起，甚至不论时间地点，不过，也许他一直都与Henry很亲近。

       他把手臂挂在Spencer的脖子上：“我们来演超人。”

       Spencer看着眼前的Henry：“超人？”

       “对呀，爹地经常跟我这么做。你站起来，我来当你的披风。”

       Spencer试了一下。然后他趴在了地上，而Henry在他的背上笑得像个小疯子。

       “看来不太成功。”Henry还在不停地咯咯笑着。

       “说得非常对，”Spencer跟他一同笑起来，“所以今天你想做什么？”

       Henry仔细想了想：“现在几点了？”

       Spencer低头看表：“才六点半，不如我们先吃早饭，然后你再做决定？”

       “我想打棒球，”Henry听上去比一个六岁孩子该有的语调有权威性得多，“我们一会儿能打棒球吗？”

       “我棒球打得很差。”Spencer答道，想着他要是真输给一个六岁小孩儿该怎么办。

       “没关系，”Henry说，“我们可以打电话叫Derek来。Derek棒球打得很好。他可以同时教我们两个。”

       又一件Spencer不愿思考的事情。

       “你早餐想要什么？”Spencer转而问道。

       “棒球。”

       “你不能把棒球当早餐吃。”Spencer忍住笑容。

       “好吧，那就华夫饼，然后我们就去打棒球。”

       于是Spencer准备了华夫饼，跟Henry一起吃早餐。Henry抹枫糖，而Spencer抹草莓酱，直到Henry把Spencer的手机举到他面前。

       “你从哪儿拿到的？”Spencer摸了摸自己的口袋，“你怎么拿到我的手机的？”

       “掉在沙发上了，”Henry答道，“现在能给Derek打电话了吗？”

       Spencer突然发现Henry LaMontagne会成为一个非常危险又非常聪明的孩子，以后会统治世界，或是找人帮他统治世界。

       “我不太确定他现在有没有起床……”Spencer组织着语言，但Henry已经将手机塞到他的手里，黏糊糊的。

       “不如你去洗手，我给他打电话？”Spencer拿了几张纸巾，擦了擦手机。

       Henry点点头，跑走了。Spencer咬牙按下5，给Derek拨出电话。

       铃声只响了一下：“Hey Reid.”他听上去有点气喘吁吁：“才从健身房出来，漂亮男孩，你今天怎么起得这么早？”

       Spencer已经在Derek每次用昵称叫他的时候装作云淡风轻很多年了：“JJ快生了，我又被找来帮忙看着Henry。”

       “哈哈，不过你一向跟孩子处得很好，”Derek回应道，“发生了什么吗？”

       “Henry想打棒球。”

       线路另一头的人顿了顿，然后笑起来：“我马上过来，嗯，十五分钟。”

       “你会带着Savannah一起吗？”Spencer脱口而出。

       Derek安静下来。“啊，这个，”他叹了口气，“我们几个月前结束了。她收到了邀请，去波士顿外的一间医院当外科主任。”

       “这真是太好了，”Spencer马上接口道，“我的意思是，对她来说的话。你还好吧？”

       他听见Derek叹了口气：“是这样的，我很为她骄傲，她过得开心我也很高兴，但我有段时间确实感觉不太好。所以现在又在上班前去健身房了。”

       “我注意到了。”Spencer答道。

       两人都没有说话。

       “我只是觉得你这几个月都比我还早到办公室而已。”Spencer解释道，不过，这并不是他想说的，看来今天他不太适合用手机通话。

       让Spencer感到安慰的是，Derek笑了起来：“我现在就动身。一会儿见。”

       “Hi Derek!”Henry叫道。

       “也帮我跟他打声招呼。”Derek说完这句，挂断了电话。

       Spencer将手机扔到桌上，却看见Henry满脸好奇地看着他。

       “你跟Derek结婚了吗？”他问。

       Spencer盯着Henry：“确实 **不** 如此。”(Very much not so.) 他又添了一句：“我是说，不，我们没有结婚。”

       “当爹地跟妈咪打电话的时候，他也会在挂机后露出那种表情。”

       Spencer没法回答：“有时候朋友间也会有类似的感觉。”

       “所以你们俩是朋友，又爱着对方？”

       “对，不对。”

       Henry继续盯着他，而Spencer开始怀疑这就是被审问的疑犯的感觉。“那‘漂亮男孩’又是什么意思？”

       “要不我们先去把棒球和手套拿出来？”

       Henry露出一个大大的笑容：“东西全部都在我房间里！”他跳着跑上楼梯，Spencer在楼下都能听见房间里乒乒乓乓的声音。

       几分钟后，Henry又大喊着：“Derek！”冲下楼梯。

       “Hey Reid,”Derek走进来，手臂上挂着Henry，“看来今天我不用做举重练习了。”

       “Derek可以用一只手就把我举起来耶！”Henry崇拜地说。“Spencer，你能做得到吗？”

       Derek看向Spencer。“对，Spencer，”他能看出对方正竭力憋住笑容，“你做得到吗？”

       “不，”Spencer承认道，“我不行。”

       “好可惜，”Henry在Derek的手臂上晃了晃，抬头看着他，说，“Derek，你知道我就快有一个小妹妹了吗？”

       “我知道。”Derek将Henry放下来，整了整头上的棒球帽。

       “那你知道我妈妈今天，现在，正在生宝宝吗？”

       “我也知道，”Derek答道，“但难道没有人说过今天想打棒球的吗？”

       Henry激动得跳上跳下：“Spencer叔叔不知道怎么打棒球。我告诉他我们会一起教他。”

       Derek看了一眼Spencer：“漂亮男孩，你忘记你那次打出的全垒打了吗？”

       “那次纯属侥幸，不算胜利，实际上，我……”

       “别看低自己，你做的很好。”

       Henry看上去已经激动得待不住了，于是他们三人沿着门口的小街走到半英里外的棒球场；Henry像是身后有什么怪物在追他似的，迫不及待地冲了进去。

       Derek全力向Henry冲去，追上他，而Spencer落在后面，不紧不慢地给Will打了个电话。

       “Hey Spencer，情况怎么样？”

       “还挺好的。Henry大概六点半就把我叫起来了，我们现在跟Derek一起在公园里。”

       “他绝对爱死你了，”Will笑道，“JJ现在还好，但我的手可能被她捏断了，宫缩一来，她就狠命地用劲儿。”

       Spencer同情地撇撇嘴：“听上去可真够疼的。”

       “而且我觉得只会更疼，”Will说道，“直到宝宝生下来的那一刻。”

       “到时候给我们打电话，如果需要的话，我们也可以给你带点儿止痛药过来。”

       Will笑了笑：“那行，你们也保重。”

       “Spencer叔叔！”Henry从球场的另一边向他叫道。“快过来，现在是棒球时间！”

       Spencer朝他们走去，当Derek也叫道：“快点Reid，快点过来！”他的快步走变成了小跑，小跑变成了大步奔跑。

       跟两年前相比，他没有丝毫进步。先是错过了两个球，接着连续把三个球打到界外。

       “你能行的，Spence叔叔！”Henry叫道，然后立刻接住了Spencer打出的高飞球。

       “好样的，小男子汉！”Derek把Henry架到自己的肩膀上。

       Henry开心地一路笑着，而Derek朝Spencer跑过来，他突然意识到对方准备把自己扑在地上。

       “小心Henry！”他只来得及说出这一句，Derek就把他撞倒在地，其间Henry被他移到胸前用手臂抱住，安全地跟他俩一起倒在地上。

       Spencer大笑着，感觉Derek的脸正埋在他的颈窝处，竭力不去在意这种感觉有多么美好。Henry爬到Derek背上，抱住他：“真好玩儿。我去秋千那边喽。”

       Spencer在Henry跑到一边后只感觉身上的重量轻了一点点。

       “你这一下我完全动不了了。”Spencer轻轻敲了敲Derek的手臂。

       “你的意思是我太重了？”Derek双肘支起身体，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容——天呐，Spencer又一次为Derek笑起来时的模样而震惊。

       “实际上，肌肉的密度比脂肪要高得多，所以我其实是在说你很健壮。”

       Derek盯着他，不长，但足够让Spencer移开目光。

       “所以这是你关注的重点？”Derek打趣道，Spencer能看出来他正试着展开笑容，但作为一名侧写师，他知道对方现在非常严肃。

       然而Spencer此刻有些紧张，不知该说什么好。跟Derek在一起时，他通常不会不自在，至少不会很不自在。但最近，两人的关系好像发生了改变。也许这种改变并非最近才发生，只是Spencer现在才注意到罢了。

       “我们，嗯，”他咽了口水，“我们也许该去看看Henry现在怎么样了。”

       Derek跳起来，朝旁边看去：“Henry正在荡秋千。”然后向Spencer伸出手，把他拉起来：“他一个人在那儿挺好的。”

       Spencer点点头。

       “你这是怎么了？”Derek问道。

       “啊，我棒球打得不好，然后你把我扑倒了。”

       “不，我是问……”Derek像是准备提出什么严肃的话题，而Spencer不太确定自己想不想听。

       但在两人再次开口之前，一股力量从Spencer的侧面袭来，再次将他扑倒在草地上。

       “这什么……”

       他抬起头，看见Henry正坐在自己胸前：“你好呀。”

       “你好，Henry。”

       “我把你扑倒了哟。”

       Spencer揉了揉Henry的脑袋：“我看出来了。”

       Henry趴在Spencer胸口：“我好累啊。”

       “应该是因为我们已经打了两个小时的棒球了。”

       “我不想起来了。”

       Spencer用尽全力才坐起来：“但你需要起来才行。”

       “但是我好累啊！”

       Spencer听见Derek在旁边笑出了声：“拜托，Spencer，他已经很累了！”

       Spencer也笑了起来，就在这时，他的手机响了。

       “好了Henry，你真的得起来了。”

       “不，我正在休息。”

       “Henry，打电话的可能是你爸爸。”

       “那就告诉他我现在很累。”

       Derek蹲下身，把Henry从Spencer胸前轻易地抱起来，放在自己肩膀上。

       Spencer连忙摸出手机来：“Will?”

       “实际上，是JJ。”

       Spencer站起来：“她出生了？”

       “是的，你们准备好过来了吗？”

       “马上就到。”

       “一会儿见，妈咪！”Henry弯腰朝手机话筒叫道。

       “嘿，小男子汉，”Derek对依然坐在他肩膀上的Henry说，“想跟Spencer比比看谁先跑到我们的车那儿吗？”

       “当然！”Henry开心地叫道，“各就各位，预备，开始！”

       Spencer输了。输得很惨。

 

 

       “我居然打不开……这就是一个儿童座椅而已，为什么我就他妈的解不开这个东西？！”Derek瞪着Henry的专用座位。

       Henry的眼睛睁得大大的：“Spencer叔叔，他用了那个D开头的词。”(Damn)

       Spencer瞥了Derek一眼。

       “我说的是‘玛德’，”Derek忙纠正道，“是‘玛德’。”(Darn)

       “那才不是你上一句用的词呢。”Henry答道。

       “让我试试，”Spencer按下几个按钮，让Henry能从专属座椅上站起来了，于是朝Derek得意地笑了笑，“虽然你刚才比我跑得快，但我才是那个能解开儿童座椅的人。”

       Derek伸手揉了揉Spencer的头发，然后三人一同走进医院，在前台登记，上楼来到JJ、Will和小宝宝在的房间。

       “妈咪！”Henry叫着跑进房间。

       “你好呀，宝贝！”JJ答道。Spencer觉得她此刻比平时更美，就像Henry刚出生的时候一样。她的怀里抱着一个小小的粉色襁褓，里面虽是新面孔，但已经在很多人的心中无比重要。

       Spencer和Derek也走进了房间。

       当JJ把宝宝放到Henry臂弯里时，他呆呆地盯着：“她真可爱。我好喜欢她。”

       “很好，”Will接口道，“你这辈子都跟她分不开了。”

       而JJ此时望向他们三人的表情是Spencer从没有见过的。接着，她转过来：“嘿，教父，见见你的教女。”

       “为什么我不是教父？”Derek问道。

       “你太老了。”JJ自然地答道。而Derek颇受冒犯的表情惹得Spencer笑了起来。

       “我们可以一起啊。”Spencer没加思考顺口说道，继而觉得脸颊发烫。

       Henry把宝宝交还给JJ，她轻轻摇了摇，在额头上落下一个吻，笑着说：“她的名字是Charlotte Emily。”

       “Emily知道了肯定会感动死的。”Derek说道。

       “我们在给你们打完电话后就告诉她了，”Will说，“她确实哭了。”

       “Emily哭了？”Derek笑着摇头，“他妈——玛德，我说的是‘玛德’。”

       而Henry瞥了Derek一眼。

       JJ将小女孩放到Spencer的怀里，他感到一种与第一次抱起Henry时一样的感觉。他已经爱上这个小女孩，爱上亲爱的Charlotte了。

       “她简直完美。”Spencer感叹道。

       “能让我抱抱她吗？”Derek问道。

       “等Spencer愿意放开的时候吧，”JJ笑起来，“我觉得是不会有那一天的。”

 

 

       他们一小时后离开了医院。Hotch、Rossi、Jack和Garcia都来了，房间变得拥挤起来，Spencer也累坏了。

       “可以麻烦你开车吗？”Spencer问道，“我已经累得不行了。”

       Derek看了他一眼：“我一直都是掌握方向盘的人。”

       Spencer嗯了几声，但什么也没说出来，就已经在座位上迷迷糊糊的了。

       “这样，”Derek说，“你直接回家，连车都别取。上周你一共睡了多久？”

       Spencer打了个呵欠，答道：“在写报告，有时候就忘了睡觉。”

       Derek翻了个白眼：“你得照顾好自己。”

       “我能照顾好自己，”Spencer不满地反驳，“我已经有，有三周没忘记吃东西了！”

       Derek笑了：“187的智商，居然还……”

       “还忘记睡觉？”Spencer转过来。

       正碰上Derek的笑容。

 

 

       下午三点，Spencer翻了个身，接起电话：“怎么了？发生了什么吗？”

       “睡得怎么样？”

       Spencer坐起来：“刚还在睡，怎么了？”

       “过来把你的公寓门打开。”Derek说。

       “为什么？又想叫我出去打棒球？”

       Derek哀嚎了一声：“过来开门就是了。”

       Spencer走到门前，一把打开，看见Derek挂着张笑脸，站在眼前：“我们得谈谈。”

       “有什么好谈的？”Spencer问道。但他知道，而且非常确定这是什么情况。他知道Derek马上就会告诉他，他们需要把一切维持在朋友的范畴内，保持工作时的专业性，Spencer得把他脑子里那些念头管好，不然会惹上大麻烦。

       Derek在他们之间来回指了指：“就这个。我们迟迟没有把这事儿说清楚，正好这次难得有一段空闲，既没有情况紧急的案子，我们俩也都好好的，没人因为中枪躺在医院里，是时候理一理了。”

       Spencer冲他眨了眨眼。

       “你准备让我接着说下去？”Derek问道，而Spencer就那样看着他，“好吧，我就接着说。我不知道是从什么时候开始的，但是，妈的，Spencer，我……我觉得我们之间有点儿什么。”他顿了一下，伸手摸了摸头顶：“我觉得最好还是跟你说一说。”

       Spencer不自觉地点了点头，并不知道为什么要这么做，但感觉上这是最合适的回应。“这是你当时开始叫我漂亮男孩的原因吗？”他问道。“仔细想想，你一开始并没有这么叫我，只是几年前才开始的，你那时候……”Spencer的声音越来越小。

       “对，”Derek低下头，伸手挠了挠后颈。“我想，大概我……”他抬起头，“天呐，Spencer，你说得对。”

       Spencer沉吟了一会儿，说：“因为我的脸蛋可迷人了，对吧？”

       Derek闻言翻了个白眼。当他倾身去吻Spencer的时候，对方抓住他的领子，将他拉进了公寓。

       Derek贴着他的唇笑起来，而Spencer觉得这种笑意几乎传到了自己的骨子里。“漂亮男孩，你这是在勾搭我？”

       作为回应，Spencer挪动位置，将Derek压到墙上，尽自己所能地大力亲吻他。当Derek泄出一声呻吟时，Spencer感到一丝电流自下窜上脊椎。

       “对，”Spencer说道，“我觉得我是在勾搭你。”

 

 


End file.
